


Mark of the Trusted

by FanofmanyFandoms (Majorwhovian)



Series: Discovering Destiny [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Did I mention Zutara, F/M, Hakoda is daddy, Healing, PTSD, Therapy, They all need therapy, Zuko and Sokka are bros, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zutara, but has grown up a lot, finally we get a break, fluffy day to day, fr Hakoda is a good dad, ice dodging, no assassination attempts, on all counts, supper with the fam, survivor's guilt, sweet scenes, was that too far?, we stan healthy relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majorwhovian/pseuds/FanofmanyFandoms
Summary: This is part of a series, but each story is designed to be read as a standalone if you don't want to read everything.In the two years after the war, the Gaang focuses on rebuilding their homes and spending time with family. Zuko struggles with guilt and worries about Azula's health, but for the first time in his life he has a large support system and a loving family around him at all times. A short story about love, healing, and learning to understand and support someone who is struggling with mental health.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Discovering Destiny [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917952
Comments: 27
Kudos: 92
Collections: Zutara- some of my fave fics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who have not read the first part of this series. There are minor spoilers to arcs only as it relates to where everyone decided to go after the war. If you don't care about spoilers and have no intention of reading Part 1 of this series then be my guest and keep reading. This also fits really well with a prompt for a Zutara challenge. 
> 
> This story takes place a little over a year after the end of Destiny is a Funny Thing.
> 
> Are we all good? Ask any questions in the comments and I will answer ASAP.

Peace. It was such a foreign concept to the world a year ago. As the three figures made their way through the blizarding snow, the wind took the sound of their chatter and laughter and whipped it to the edge of the icy shore by the ocean. A particularly harsh gale cut across the tundra, but the three weren’t pushed back in the slightest. 

The figure leading bended an ice shield around them and moved forward through the snow as a slightly taller form behind her raised up a flame that he held in his palm. The last figure looked carefree as he swung his club around in circles and trailed behind the other two. 

They approached the shadowy form of a large building that had the tiniest bit of glow shining out from around the edges of the shuttered windows. Windows with actual glass. It was a sight that was completely foreign to the Southern Water tribe years ago, but as new buildings were constructed and supplies were imported from around the world, it was becoming less and less strange.

The chief’s house had been the first to adapt the new architecture that was still unique to the South. The wooden structure was layered in snow and ice around the outside while the rounded roof, reminiscent of the igloos it had replaced, was patterned with large dark hexagon shingles. 

A large archway framed the entrance of the entry hall where residents could get shelter from the elements while they kicked off excess snow and ice from their shoes and clothes before entering the house.

Once inside, there was a bench on either side of the immediate mudroom with coat and glove hooks along the wall. The first room was a large common room. On the right was a large circle chabudai with dark blue seat mats, six in total, placed evenly around it. On the left was a large seating area with chairs draped in furs that were placed in close vicinity to the enormous wood stove that burned all day and all night. A large polar dog pelt was spread out as a rug in the center. 

Within view of the dining room was the open cooking area complete with a large black stove that was piped out through the wall. It wasn’t a large area but was structured for the best use of the space with its shelves, cupboards, and hooks hanging from the ceiling. There was the perpetual scent of ginseng tea mixed with the signature hickory smokey smell that filled the house 24/7. 

Another large arch led to a hall of doors with 2 bedrooms on either side. Zuko and Sokka shared a room, Katara had her own, while Hakoda’s room and the guest room were just across the hall.

Having lived most of her life in an igloo where they all slept in one large room as a family, it was quite the change for Katara. A welcome one. The very end of the hall had a small rounded door that led to a large igloo that was attached to the back of the structure. Sokka’s workshop. 

There was a large ladder that led up into the upstairs loft containing Hakoda’s private study. Sokka was very proud of his initial design, but was working on plans for a new house that would include an indoor bathing room with heated water.

He hadn’t worked out all the details yet.

As Katara stepped out of the storm into the entry hall, she released the ice shield around the three of them just a little too soon. Zuko had already stepped through the archway and Sokka was only two steps behind him, but still very much out in the wind.

Sokka wasn’t expecting his shield to suddenly drop, and he was thrown into the snow by the next gust.

“Katara!” he spluttered. The wind drowned out his protests and Zuko turned to see his best friend floundering in the snow. The path they had cleared to the street was already thoroughly covered with a thick layer of iced sleet and snow. Any powder that rested on the thick layer was being swept away with the wind. 

This section of the village would be covered in massive snow drifts the next morning. Zuko, Katara, and Pakku would be very busy for the first hour clearing everything so residents could leave their homes. 

Zuko reached out a hand and pulled Sokka up and through the arch. Sokka’s hood had been blown back and snow and ice caked around the warm furs around his neck. His cheeks were flushed pink from the sudden blast of cold and his blue eyes glared indignantly at his sister.

Katara turned around.

“Sorry, Sokka. I thought you were behind Zuko.”

“I _was_ behind Zuko. Next time give me a warning before you let the blizzard take me out.”

Zuko laughed as Sokka shook his coat and chunks of snow fell from his back and front.

“Sorry, buddy. I think she was just excited for supper.”

That made Sokka brighten up. 

“Well that makes two of us. We’ve had Dad’s cooking all week, so Gran-Gran’s dinner is going to look that much better. I love Dad, but his food? Not so much” Sokka remarked as he kicked his boots against the walls of the entryway. 

Katara pulled every speck of snow and ice off herself with a simple wave of her hand and nodded in agreement. She could count on two hands the number of times she had made supper for her family by herself in the past months. It was a welcome change. Still, Hakoda’s cooking left something to be desired. He insisted on doing it, though. 

The responsibilities of chiefdom would not drown out Hakoda’s family time; of that he was determined. He treasured the opportunity to do the simple things for his two children and young Fire Nation ward (who was becoming more and more like a second son every day). 

“Still better than _your_ cooking” Katara told Sokka teasingly.

“Hey, I was born to eat it, not to cook it. Remember what happened last time I made a meal?” Sokka replied, lowering his head and holding up his hands in defense. 

“Do we ever” Zuko replied with a groan. “The kitchen floor at the beach house is _still_ black as far as I know.” Steam momentarily seeped off of Zuko’s clothes as he raised his body temperature and melted the snow off his parka. Once he was sufficiently dry he pulled off his gloves and threw his hood back. 

The torch light in the hall flickered across his face as he brushed a stray hair out of his eye. Now 17 years old, he had grown taller in the past months, but couldn’t tell how much. His hair was tied back into a wolftail like Sokka’s, but that wasn’t the only glaring difference about his appearance since he had been living in the South Pole.

“Hey, you mind helping a fellow out?” Sokka complained just as Zuko and Katara turned to go inside. He was still caked with snow and held out his arms to show how much. Katara and Zuko exchanged a smirk before obliging. 

Katara created a small tornado of snow that surrounded Sokka while Zuko bended a thin line of fire into flurries, creating a steam that filled the whole hallway. When it cleared, Sokka stood there looking a bit dazed. His clothes were wrinkled and twisted around him while his hair frizzed out every which way from the unexpected change in humidity. 

He was completely dry, but very fluffed.

“There you go” Katara said sweetly. Sokka reached up to touch his hair and made a face. Zuko laughed heartily.

And _that_ was the biggest change. A real smile lit up his features, making little creases at the corner of his eyes. Katara looked happily into his laughing face and at the single dimple on his right cheek. 

She wished she could relive every happy moment like this one. It was such a beautiful time that was flying by too fast. 

Zuko didn’t have any royal responsibilities for at least another year, and Katara and Sokka were enjoying the unending construction on the new Southern Water Tribe. A new structure went up at least once a month during the spring season and it would progress even faster in the summer months. With the storm approaching, the group had decided to take a break and spend the day ice fishing. They had stayed just a little too long and the storm caught them on their way back.

“Thanks for the help” Sokka said sarcastically as he straightened his jacket and pushed his hair back. 

“Anytime” Zuko replied as he elbowed Sokka in the side.

“Kids!” The front door opened and Pakku stuck his head into the corridor. “If your grandmother is going to go through all the work of making supper for all of us, then the least you can do is be on time for the occasion!” 

It didn’t matter how old they all got, the titles they held, or what they accomplished; they would always be _the kids_ to Pakku.

“Sorry Pakku” Katara replied. She smiled up charmingly at her grandfather and Zuko watched in amusement as the old man’s features instantly softened. Pakku cleared his throat and opened the door fully for Katara. She walked past him and took off her parka. Pakku glared down at the two boys as they followed her in. 

“Next time don’t stay out so late on the ice when you know a storm is on the way” he said gruffly, shutting the door behind them. As soon as Pakku’s back was turned, Sokka turned to Zuko and rolled his eyes. 

“She could obliterate the next building project and Pakku would still find a way to blame me” Sokka said in response to Pakku’s blatant favoritism towards Katara. 

“Probably” Zuko agreed. He yanked off his parka and hung it on the rack behind him. He paused for a second and looked at it fondly as a warm feeling rose to his chest. 

Hakoda had gifted him the garment in the first month that Zuko had lived with the family. All of the warm clothes that the tribe wore were made from pelts that had been dried and stretched and processed before being softened and pounded then hand stitched together. The outer cloth was dyed in a substance that colored the skins in the signature Water Tribe blue while also creating a water resistant layer to protect against the elements.

Every stitch was hand done and the embroidery alone must have taken ages to complete. It was more precious to Zuko than any royal silk he had worn before because of the time and love that had been invested into it. The coat was one of his most prized possessions. He clearly remembered what Hakoda had said to him when he gave it to him. Zuko had just boarded off the ship and the freezing temperatures of the south had frozen him to the bone in an instant.

_“You’re in the Water Tribe now. We value family and community before everything else, and now you’re a part of our family. That’s something that’s for keeps. Don’t forget that. First things first, you’re going to freeze to death in that red getup. Try this.”_

He blinked himself out of his reminiscing and hurried over to the kitchen just as Kanna emerged carrying a large steaming pot. Zuko quickly took it from her and she nodded at him in thanks. 

“Hakoda, they’re all here! Come on down from your study! All that work will be there tomorrow morning!” Kanna called up to the second floor. There was a creaking sound overhead and soon Hakoda’s face appeared over the edge of the loft.

“There they are! Did you catch anything?” Hakoda asked as he made his way down the ladder. 

“Yes. We hole-hopped for a while until we found a good spot. But we had to leave all the fish tied up at the hole when the blizzard hit. I marked it with a pole so we can go back and get them tomorrow morning” Sokka replied. He hung up his coat next to Zuko and knelt beside Katara at the large chabudai. 

Zuko set down the large pot of stew in the center of the table and took a deep breath. Before he had made his escape from the Fire Nation, Aang had warned him about the horrors of Water Tribe cuisine. It had taken some getting used to, for sure, but now Zuko had grown to love the diet.

Oh for sure, there were some dishes he wished he’d never have to eat again, but sea prunes were certainly not as vile as Aang made them out to be. He scanned the table, making sure they weren’t missing anything, before going back to the kitchen to pull the lap napkins out of the cupboard. 

When he returned to the dining room everyone was kneeling around the chabudai. Zuko hurried over to his spot next to Katara and set the napkins in the center where everyone could reach them.

“Everyone’s here. _Now_ you can dig in, Sokka” Kanna told her grandson. Sokka grinned and reached for the ladle. 

“I wanted to tell you I ordered something special on that last shipment that came in just the other day” Kanna said as bowls started making their way around the table. “I have it hidden in the kitchen.”

“Please tell me it’s Fire Flakes” Sokka said, pausing with his spoon in midair. Kanna laughed and nodded.

“Yes, but I got them special for Zuko. I figured a taste of home would do him some good.”

“Gran-Gran, he eats anything you put in front of him” Katara said as Zuko handed her a bowl. 

“But this has just a touch more spice to it. Figured he deserves it after all he does to help me around here” Kanna replied. 

“Thank you, Kanna” Zuko said with a smile. The gesture was very sweet and he certainly didn’t mind helping out. Gran-Gran absolutely loved Zuko and had already announced that she wasn't ever going to return him to the Fire Nation. No, she was just going to keep him. 

“Sokka, I’d like to know. Do you ever actually chew your food? Or do you just swallow it whole like the great gator whale?”

Pakku’s criticizing eyes narrowed at his grandson and Sokka paused mid bite, looking up at his grandfather with wide eyes and full cheeks. Katara smothered a laugh and slipped her hand beneath the chapudai. Zuko glanced down and a second later his hand covered hers as he moved slightly closer to her. 

_These. These moments_. These were the ones she wished she could freeze in time. No war to win. No assassin creeping up around the corners. No conspiracies or evil plots to worry about. It was perfect.

 _Almost_ perfect.

The two youngest of their group, Toph and Aang, were living in the Fire Nation with General Iroh who was acting as regent for Fire Lord Zuko. The final member of their group, Suki, was currently on undisclosed missions in the Earth Kingdom with the other Kyoshi Warriors. Something to do with the still missing King Kuei and the banished Dai Li.

Katara missed them everyday and looked forward to their letters. Every month when the supply ship came by, they held their breath, hoping to hear from their friends and loved ones on the other side of the world. 

“Any letters on that shipment?” Sokka asked eagerly, once he had swallowed his last bite. Kanna’s eyes twinkled and she nodded.

“Yes, five letters actually” Kanna replied as she pulled a small bundle out from her cloak. 

“Suki!” Sokka exclaimed. Hakoda laughed and handed one of the letters down to Sokka. Suki’s letters took the longest to arrive since she sent them to the Fire Nation first via messenger hawk. Iroh always forwarded them on to the South Pole by way of Admiral Jee, the man who had been the lieutenant on Zuko’s banished ship all those years ago. 

The Admiral was now a close friend of the family and Iroh trusted him explicitly. Zuko’s presence in the Southern Water tribe was a closely guarded secret. Most of the world suspected that he was in the North Pole with his sister who was being treated at the infamous healing huts. 

It had been Zuko’s wish that his sister not be thrown in a jail cell like his father, but taken to a place where she could receive the treatment and care that she truly needed. In time, he hoped she could mentally recover and he could build a relationship with her. They could start over. 

Sokka quickly undid the seal and his eyes darted over the letter. Katara watched his cheeks pink slightly as a smile he couldn’t control spread over his face. Kanna handed two letters to Zuko and one to Katara.

“Good news!” Sokka announced, looking up after a minute, “Suki and the Kyoshi warriors were able to apprehend a pocket of Dai Li agents who were also searching for King Kuei. They were able to take them out using Ty Lee’s chi blocking techniques. They still don’t know where he is but they do have a lead. They think he joined some singing nomads traveling near Omashu.”

“That’s good news. How is the order in the Earth Kingdom during the king’s absence?” Hakoda asked. 

“Suki didn’t go into detail, but the Council of Five seems to be handling things well ever since the White Lotus left last fall” Sokka said, folding up his letter and sliding it into his tunic.

“Well? How is Suki?” Katara asked. Sokka turned to her and gave a small smile.

“Tired. Homesick. But she wanted to reassure everyone that she is happiest fulfilling the path she knows she is meant to be on” Sokka said. Katara reached up and squeezed his shoulder.

“And when that path leads back home you can be waiting for her on Kyoshi Island” Katara said softly. 

“Or I can just build myself a blimp and go find her.”

“You wouldn’t catch me dead on one of those contraptions” Pakku remarked. Kanna and Hakoda exchanged a look and Hakoda bit back a smirk.

“Zuko, she wanted me to tell you she met a friend of yours. A kid named Lee.” Sokka added. It took Zuko a second to remember. His eyes widened. _The little farming family he had met during the war._

“Wow. That’s amazing. I hope they’re doing well.” _And I wonder if they ever found their eldest son._ He thoughtfully opened the first letter.

_Hey Sparky,_

Zuko grinned. Toph’s letters were so much fun to read. He loved hearing about all the nonsense his adopted little sister was able to get into. Uncle made it clear that the royal household both feared and loved the Blind Bandit. She was gaining quite the reputation in the Fire Nation.

_Do you guys just not have winter in the Fire Nation? It didn’t feel like it cooled down at all. Aang is coping with it just fine and I hate him for it. I beat Uncle at Pai Sho for the first time last week. Technically I’ve won a few times before, but he let me win and I know he did. I could tell he was lying. This is my first true victory. Aang and I took a little weekend trip to Ember Island last week. We needed some fun and Aang was getting rusty with earth bending. Apparently, we aren’t allowed to tear up the palace gardens and main roads anymore. Even if we put it back when we’re done! Isn’t that the biggest load of **** you’ve ever heard?_

_Ok, so Uncle just told me I can’t use that word. He refuses to write it down. You know what I mean._

_So Aang got this great idea to make escape tunnels and secret doors throughout the entire palace. Remember what happened last time and we had to cut through the bunker back to the palace and it took forever? No more of that. So far it’s going smoothly but we have to be more careful. Aang bended too close under a guest room and we kinda accidentally broke an Earth Kingdom ambassador’s leg when he fell through the floor._

_Don’t worry. Uncle wasn’t blamed, but Aang is a terrible character witness. Although he is a surprisingly good liar. Didn’t expect that. International crisis averted._

_How are things going with you and Sugar Queen? Her last letter had no details. It can’t be that hard. Suki tells me_ _everything_ _about her and Sokka. You do_ _not_ _want to accidentally read one of those letters. Apparently Sokka’s letter to Suki got swapped with Katara’s letter to Aang and the poor kid read the_ _whole thing._ _He is traumatized for life let me tell you._

Zuko choked back a snort while his face turned red. The whole table turned to look at him and he peered sheepishly over the top of the letter. He put it down, laying it face down on the table.

“What’s the matter?” Katara asked curiously, looking up from the letter she was reading from Aang. Zuko cleared his throat awkwardly.

“Uh, nothing. Toph is just getting...nosy” Zuko said. 

“I thought your uncle was going to be a good influence on her” Sokka remarked as he reached for a second bowl. “She’s almost 13 now. You’d think if anyone could tame Toph it would be General Iroh.”

“As if anyone could _tame_ Toph” Zuko said as he reached up to rub the back of his neck, his tell-tale sign that he was uncomfortable. “Besides, this is Uncle’s handwriting. He transcribed the whole thing for her.” 

“Did she talk about how she broke the leg of an Earth Kingdom ambassador?” Katara asked, looking back down at Aang’s letter.

“Toph said Aang did that.”

Katara laughed. _Of course._

Zuko tucked Toph’s letter and opened the second one. He knew it was from Uncle for him, though it was addressed to Hakoda. A safety precaution. 

_Nephew,_

_It goes without saying that I miss you tremendously. The young avatar and Miss Beifong have proved sufficient distraction and responsibility, and I am very glad to say I believe they are happy here. The entire palace guard is terrified of Toph and since her lie-detector capabilities have been made known and proven over and over again, many servants and guards have mysteriously vanished. Toph is very pleased with the results. Her determination and independent mindset has fared well here. She repeatedly reminds us about how she can take care of herself, though that seems to overflow into taking care of myself and Aang as well._

_I have realized she doesn’t do so well with rules. However, the more responsibility I give her, the more she thrives. More than anything she wants to be seen as capable._

_And she misses you all a great deal. She is counting down the days until you return. As am I. She insists you bring the chief’s whole family with you upon your return._

_I’m doing quite well. Tensions have eased some, and I think I have finally convinced the league of generals that I truly_ _do not_ _wish to restart the war and I am serious when I say it is over. Our people seem confused about how they go about living their lives in a world at peace._

 _Mai has been a surprisingly strong force within the nobility. Last month I had her sit in on the quarterly tax meeting and let’s just say she has a very_ _sharp_ _way of dealing with liars. No surprise she has built a bit of a partnership with Toph. As long as our bandit doesn’t start throwing knives around, I am fine with that friendship. Officially, you two are still engaged. At what point do we call off that little ruse? Has she written to you at all?_

_I have proclaimed a national tea day once every two months. It was once a month initially but officials insisted that was too much at once. (Too much tea. As if there could be such a thing). I am sending Lady Kanna a fresh box of Ginseng for you. Aang has become quite proficient at tea brewing. The three of us have tea and Pai Sho time at least once a day. I have hired a manager to look after the Jasmine Dragon until I move back to Ba Sing Se. Business is slow, but I have hope it will pick up again soon._

_Chief Hakoda mentioned that he looks forward to taking you Ice Dodging. Aang tells me it is a rite of passage for all young people of the Southern Water Tribe. A ceremony to test bravery, trust, and wisdom. I am sure you will do well._

“What?” Zuko spluttered, looking up from his letter. He stared at Hakoda wide-eyed. Hakoda looked up at Zuko’s concerned confused face.

“Ice dodging? You’re taking me ice dodging?” 

“Aww, you weren’t supposed to know about that” Sokka said. Zuko didn’t look away from Hakoda. Zuko had adapted to many things since living in the tribe, but the idea of sailing through the iceberg ridden waters made him nervous. Hakoda’s eyes twinkled with a mischievous glint.

“Several of the youngsters in the tribe are of age for the ceremony, and I figured it would be a good time to include you in it as well. I wasn’t able to be present for Sokka and Katara’s Ice Dodging ceremony, but I would like to be there for yours.”

“And all the ones that complete the challenge successfully get to go on their first big month-long hunting trip. I’ve been waiting to finish that part ever since we got home” Sokka added. 

“Yeah, I was thinking I’ll pass on that part” Katara interjected. “I’ve got too much work to do here in the village, and I love you guys, but I don’t think I’m ready to hole up in the snow with your sweaty socks for a month.”

“Aren’t I a little old for this?” Zuko asked. The standard age for the ceremony was 14. 

“Better late than never, I always say” Hakoda said as he stood up from the table. He leaned over and gave his mother a peck on the cheek in thanks. 

“I planned to do it when this storm lifts. We have two others participating, including Botaq, Bato’s son.” Hakoda turned and headed back up towards his study. Zuko got up to start cleaning the table but Sokka stopped him.

“I got that, hotman. Go ahead and relax by the stove over there” Sokka said as he smiled charmingly. Zuko rolled his eyes. 

“Right, and what would you like in return for this gesture?”

“Absolutely nothing. Just the satisfaction of a job well done” Sokka proclaimed as he headed to the kitchen with the empty bowls. He paused and stuck his head back to look at Zuko. “But...if you’re willing to share those fire flakes, I’m not going to argue.” Zuko grinned.

“Consider it done.”

Katara got up to help Sokka clean up and Zuko settled next to Gran-Gran who was reading her own letter.

“Is it from Yagoda?” Zuko asked quietly. Kanna looked up and smiled, though there was a hint of sadness in her eyes.

“Yes” she replied softly. 

“Is...does she...is there an update on Azula’s condition?” Zuko stammered out. Kanna folded up the letter and reached out to hold one of Zuko’s hands. She had witnessed the boy’s walls slowly crumble down around him as her family showered him with love. Beneath the temper, mood swings, and brave front that he always put on, Zuko was extremely sensitive and kind hearted (though he still had his hot-tempered dramatic moments). It was wonderful to see those traits blossom in him. 

And his sister was one of the more tender spots on his heart. No matter what Azula had done to him in the past; he loved her. 

“Zuko, she is...Well, it’s just going to take time. Lots of time” Kanna said carefully. 

“Kanna, did something happen?” Zuko asked, not sure if he wanted the answer. Kanna sighed. She wasn’t going to hide anything from him. She pushed the letter over to him. Zuko took it and hesitated just a second before opening it up and scanning it.

Yagoda explained that the mind was just like any other organ of the body. It could get sick. However, the treatment was not the same for cuts and scrapes and broken bones. After she had been calm for weeks, they had tried to take Azula outdoors and give her some air under supervision. It had taken three waterbenders to get her back under control after she managed to set fire to the bending academy. What had been the trigger?

She overheard someone talking about Fire Lord Zuko. The rumor that he was hiding in the North was being encouraged and Azula decided she was going to find him.

Zuko put down the letter as a pit landed in his stomach. If his name was all it took to drive Azula into a rage, how could he ever have any hope of reuniting with her?

“She’s worse” Zuko said in a hollow voice. “She hates me.”

“She doesn’t hate you, Zuko. She…”

“Yes, she does!” Zuko said, his voice rising slightly. Kanna didn’t flitch and watched him sadly. Zuko stood up, not wanting things to be watered down for him. “I’m sorry, Kanna, but how can I believe otherwise when she’s trying to burn down cities to get to me?”

“They’re going to try a different tactic using a combination of steam healing and hypnotherapy. Yagoda is the best there is. They will find a way” Kanna said comfortingly. 

The knot in his throat grew larger and Zuko walked out of the room.

Usually, if the night was clear, he and Katara would bundle up and go stargaze at the cliffside. It was their chance to get some time together and relax at the end of the day. But there would be none of that with the storm raging outside tonight. _If there was ever a night he needed that calming time..._

The imagery of Azula screaming his name and encasing the northern structures in blue flame rose up before his eyes and he shook his head. Why did it feel like he was the one who had escaped his father, and not his sister? Why did it feel like she bore more scars from Ozai than he did himself?

And why did he feel guilty for that?

Kanna sighed as he walked away, knowing that look of conflict on his face only too well. It was one that he shared with Hakoda. The two were more alike than they realized.

He was a bundle of conflict. While he was loving every peaceful moment in the south, he struggled with anxiety and fear for the future. For the first time in his life, he was surrounded by a loving family and he never felt unsafe and could sleep on his good ear every night if he wanted. He was loved by a girl that held his heart in her hands, whether she knew that or not, and peace filled every day. 

For the first time he was living his life for himself. He was being selfish. He was reclaiming some lost time. _Agni_ , he had gone _penguin sledding_ last week! He had sped down a hill on the back of a black and white slippery animal while Katara and Sokka laughed and slid ahead of him. It had been childish, a bit dangerous, and _ridiculously fun._

And he felt guilty for all of it. Even Toph was doing more for his nation than he was. It was not a good feeling. 

Katara had returned to her room and was rebraiding her hair when there was a knock on the door. She smiled to herself, knowing exactly who it was. 

“I was wondering if you were going to…” she began as she opened the door. She stopped when she saw the look on his face.

“Azula” Zuko said. Katara looked down at his balled up fists and realized he was shaking. He opened his mouth as if he was about to say more, but nothing came out. 

Katara didn’t hesitate. She reached forward and pulled him into the room and wrapped her arms around his neck. Zuko closed his arms around her waist and buried his head in her shoulder. 

He wasn’t alone, but Azula believed she was.

The realization broke his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to all. Next update after the holiday.

The next morning, Zuko and Katara met Pakku outside of their house. It had continued to snow throughout the night and the entry hall had been blocked by snow. It didn’t take long for Katara to bend an exit. 

“All right, Zuko, take the east side of town. I’ll take the west. Katara, clear the doorways and make sure no one ran into any trouble when they were trapped in their houses last night” Pakku ordered. Katara and Zuko nodded and ran to their tasks. 

It was a good way to practice his fire bending and let off some steam. His mind was cluttered with a host of noise.  _ Azula, his responsibilities to his nation, ever present guilt. _

Katara had tried to encourage him, but what he was stricken with was beyond her understanding. As far as she saw it, she did not owe the world anything more than she had already sacrificed. She was happy focusing on herself and her family, for once. Suki had told Katara long ago that it was ok to be selfish, and Katara was living that advice. She was momentarily confused why Zuko couldn’t just do that too. 

Zuko shook his head out of his thoughts and tried to focus on doing his job. The southern tundra was unforgiving and Zuko had to constantly bend to keep himself warm while clearing the roads and paths around the village. He had first found it exhausting, but now maintaining his temperature was a subconscious action. He never thought about it anymore.

When he had first started helping around the village, many of the younger children ran screaming from him the second he started fire bending. As time went on and the village became accustomed to seeing the young Fire Lord, often in the company of the chieftain’s children, their fear of him melted away.

Now, Zuko had a little fanbase complete with blushing little girls who would run off giggling if he did so much as look their way. This morning, however, he was alone. Most of the families were still snowed in until Katara could free their doors. The solidarity was nice. 

He channeled fire through his fists, melting the layer of snow then ice that blocked the street. In a little while, Katara would come by and bend the remaining ice and slush away. It wouldn’t take her long to open everyone’s doors. 

As he worked, Zuko kept his eyes on the other side of the village. Every so often he would catch a glimpse of a water tentacle as Pakku worked to clear his own roads. An hour later, he spotted Katara walking his way. He was almost to the center of the village.

He smiled. This was his favorite part.

“Would you care to dance, good sir?” Katara asked with a dramatic bow. Zuko put out his flames immediately and stretched his palms before extending his hand with equal theatrics. 

“It would be a pleasure, my lady” he responded. Katara couldn’t keep the facade up for long and she burst into giggles as he grabbed her gloved hand and pulled her up to him. Her breath made tiny little puffs of smoke in the air. Her nose and cheeks that poked out of the circle of thick white fur were bright red with cold. He leaned down closer to her, willing to drown out the noise in his head and distract himself if just for a moment.

Her eyes darted down to his lips before quickly looking over her shoulder. Pakku was rounding the corner and raised an eyebrow at the two.

“You’re not finished yet!” he called. Katara sighed and took a step back. 

“After you, Fire Lord” she said with a smile. It was meant to be a harmless contribution to their constant banter, but this time it sucked Zuko back to his guilty feelings from the night before. He didn’t say anything in reply.

He didn’t need to see Katara start her bending to know what to do. They had danced this dance a hundred times over since their first time at Ember Island over a year ago. Katara pulled the remaining ice, snow, and slush away from the road and the sides of the houses and spun it like a twister in the air. Zuko side stepped her and slid into a stance before channeling his own tornado around hers. Steam filled the streets as their elements collided, melting and erasing the ice and slush. 

It was over the top and totally not necessary to clean the streets, but Katara and Zuko loved it.

Once there was nothing left but a shimmery purified ball of water overhead, Katara turned and directed it into a special drain between two houses.

It was another one of Sokka’s inventions. The clean water was directed under the houses through drains made from layered ice and was deposited in a holding tank beneath each house. Clean water could be pumped back up to the surface without any issues. No more retrieving snow in subzero weather and boiling it over a stove.

Sokka intended on building the rest of the southern villages this way. In time, he hoped to import metal piping so he could implement a hot water system. The road ahead was full of bitter hard work. 

“Thank you Katara, Zuko. I’ll see you later tonight I’m assuming” Pakku said before turning to head back to his own house. Zuko waited until Pakku was out of sight before pulling Katara back to him. 

Privacy was a thing not often found in the Southern Water Tribe unless they were at their little place at the edge of the iceberg. Everyone was still in their houses with the shutters closed and Zuko wasn’t going to waste the opportunity.

He ignored the way the tip of her cold nose shocked his cheek as he lowered his head down and planted a sweet good morning kiss on her lips. 

“Mmm, you’ve already had a hot cup of honey wine” he murmured as he pulled away. Katara nodded.

“Yep. You want one?” she asked. Zuko nodded and together they headed back home. 

The familiar smell of sizzling beaver seal bacon hit their noses the second they walked into the mud room. Katara grinned. Her father wasn’t a great cook, but he could definitely fry bacon. Hakoda looked up when he heard the two come in and kick off their shoes.

“Roads all clear?” Hakoda asked. 

“Until the next storm comes through at least” Zuko responded. Sokka came out into the common room rubbing his eyes sleepily. Katara rolled her eyes as she poured Zuko a mug. 

“Morning Snoozles” she called over to her brother. Sokka pointed a finger at her while he tried to pull on his blue vest with one hand. 

“Hey, only Toph can do that.”

“Pretty sure Toph would give me permission” Katara said as she walked over to where Zuko had settled down next to the stove. He smiled as she handed him the warm mug then sat down next to him on the soft fur rug.

“Do I get one?” Sokka asked.

“Sure. Cups are in the kitchen” Katara replied. Sokka tied his shirt at the front and grumbled under his breath as he walked into the kitchen.

“We have to go back and get all the fish we caught last night” Zuko said as he stretched his feet towards the stove.

“Mhhm. After breakfast” Katara said as she rested her head on his shoulder. “Are you feeling any better?”

Zuko looked down at her and managed to pull off a small smile. 

“Yeah, I think so” he said softly. She wanted to help him, but he knew she did not understand. He didn’t want her to feel guilty because of that. 

“Come and get it while it’s hot” Hakoda called. Zuko stood up and headed over to the kitchen. Katara stayed seated on the rug and watched him go with a heavy heart. Over the past year she had grown attuned to not just Zuko’s heartbeat, but his nervous ticks, tones, and facial expressions as well. Toph would be proud.

He was lying. 

After breakfast, Katara got up and started clearing the table. Zuko moved to help her but Katara shook her head.

“You go with Sokka and get the fish from last night. I’ll help Dad clean up” she told him. 

“And hurry back. We’re going to shoot to do ice dodging by lunch this afternoon” Hakoda reminded them. Sokka was already pulling on his coat and he nodded. 

A few minutes later, when Hakoda and Katara were alone, Katara put down the dishes and turned to her father.

“What’s on your mind?” Hakoda asked, noting her troubled expression. 

“Dad, what do you do if someone is hurting and won’t accept any help from anyone?” Katara asked. 

“I’m not sure I understand. Hurting in what way?” Hakoda asked. Katara shuffled her feet. 

“I...think Zuko is hurting. He feels guilty for not being in the Fire Nation. He’s worried about Azula. Honestly, I don’t understand all of it. He tried explaining it to me last night, but I couldn’t wrap my head around it and now I think he’s pretending to be ok so I don’t worry about him” Katara explained.

Hakoda let out a deep breath. He knew his daughter had a close relationship with the young Fire Lord and that they shared things with each other that they wouldn’t share with others. But now it looked like they had come across an exception to this.

“You can’t push him, Katara. People open up about things in their own time. It can’t be forced.”

“I know that! La, if anyone knows that I do. But I always thought that if two people were...close or…” here Katara blushed fiercely “wanted a relationship...that they told each other everything. Even if it hurt or was hard. I always thought Zuko and I could be that for each other. But now he’s hiding, and he’s never done that with me before.”

Hakoda put down the pan he was holding and moved to the common room, motioning for Katara to follow him. What Zuko was struggling with sounded extremely familiar, and he wanted to help Katara understand as best he could. He sat down on a chair opposite the woodstove, and Katara settled down next to her father and looked down at her hands.

“Katara, I know you guys went through a lot in the past couple years, and I’m happy that we’ve all been able to find some rest in the past year” Hakoda began quietly. “But sometimes, some of us find it hard to be happy and focus on just ourselves and our family.”

“Why?” Katara asked. “Don’t you think we’ve earned it?” Hakoda nodded. 

“Of course. We all need the rest, and I am loving being able to restore our tribe. It was your mother’s dream, and I am thankful to be able to fulfill it.”

“But?” Katara asked, sensing there was more. 

“But I struggle to enjoy this peace because not everyone was given the same opportunity. It’s called survivor’s guilt, Katara” Hakoda said carefully. It was a hard subject, but Hakoda had been coming to grips with his own guilt and struggles for years now. He couldn’t imagine how much harder it was for the young boy who felt responsible for a whole nation.

“I’ve struggled with the fact that I survived while my friends and comrades were killed beside me on the battlefield. Every day when I look at our beautiful home and my happy children, I am reminded of the ones who will never be able to know such luxury. I imagine it’s similar for Zuko. He made many mistakes in his life, yet here he is, safe and protected while his uncle bears the strain of ruling in the Fire Nation.”

“But that doesn’t make any sense. Zuko paid for his mistakes over and over. He’s been through so much. Dad...if you even knew. How his father treated him, what Ozai  _ did _ to him. His own countrymen tried to kill him  _ five times _ before he escaped south. General Iroh realized Zuko wasn’t ready and that he wasn’t safe. It was the wisest thing to send him to us” Katara said.

She could not understand how one could feel guilty for not having the same unfortunate fate as others. It wasn’t as if her father caused the deaths of his comrades. The warriors knew the risks and accepted them. Similarly, Zuko was an inexperienced 16 year old boy when he had been crowned Fire Lord. There was no feasible way he could have been ready for the responsibility, mentally or physically, even if people  _ weren’t _ constantly trying to kill him. 

Katara didn’t want Zuko to feel guilty. She wanted him to be as happy as she was that they were in the south together. Safe.

“Dad, you shouldn’t feel guilty” Katara said, grasping her father’s hand. “And neither should Zuko.”

“I know that, Katara” Hakoda said gently, giving her hand a squeeze “But knowing that and being able to let go of those feelings are two very different things. It’s gotten better with time and the love that fills this house, but one conversation is not enough to absolve myself of it.”

“I wish it was. I want to fix it for you” Katara said quietly. 

“I know you do, and Zuko knows that too. Do not be angry or begrudge that fact that he feels the need to hide from you. With this guilt is a shame that makes it difficult to be open, even with the ones that are closest to us. Even now, Katara, as old as I am, I still could not tell you about some of the things on my heart.”

“So what  _ can _ I do?” Katara asked quietly.

Hakoda reached up to squeeze her around the shoulders.

“Do exactly as you are doing now. Be there for him. Let him seek you for comfort and never make him feel like he owes you an explanation for why. While it’s true that honesty is the foundation of any relationship, it is still two very separate and different people coming together in love and trust. Understand that you  _ are not _ going to understand everything about him. Trust that he will come to you in his own way, in his own time.”

“But  _ I want _ to understand everything about him” Katara insisted. Hakoda smiled. 

“And do not feel guilty because you can not, sweetheart. He knows you are there for him. That is enough.”

“And who’s there for you, Dad?” Katara asked.

Hakoda looked down at the deep blue eyes that mirrored his own. Spirits, Katara was the spitting image of her mother. If he closed his eyes he could hear his wife’s voice through his daughter. The same loving smile, gentle look, and ever concerned and kind presence. 

Kya lived on through Katara.

“You are” Hakoda said, his voice low and thick with emotion. “You’re here for me. And Sokka too.”

Katara nodded and snuggled closer. 

“If I can’t understand Zuko” Katara whispered “Do you think maybe you could?” 

“Maybe” Hakoda replied. “I want to be able to help him while he’s here. I’ll help him as long as he lets me.”

Sokka and Zuko, meanwhile, were trudging back home with their catch from the previous night. It hadn’t taken long to find the pole sticking out of the ice, and Zuko had quickly melted through to free the ropes so they could haul their catch up out of the freezing water. 

“Mind telling me a bit more about this ice dodging business?” Zuko asked as they trudged through the village. Smoke was curling out of chimneys and people were starting to emerge from their homes. The younger girls of the tribe waved at Sokka and Zuko. Sokka always waved enthusiastically back.

The chief’s son and the Fire Lord were hot commodities, and Sokka  _ loved  _ all the attention.

“There’s not a lot to tell” Sokka said “You get in a boat and steer it through an area of the bay packed with ice floes. It’s a teamwork exercise and is basically an induction into adulthood for the Water Tribe. Once the challenge is completed successfully, you are given your mark.”

“A mark?” Zuko asked. Sokka nodded.

“Yep. There’s three in total. The mark of the wise, mark of the bold, and mark of the trusted. There’s usually a feast after the ceremony where the chief awards each participate with the mark they earn. Katara and I didn’t get to do that part” Sokka said. “Which is a bummer, because it’s my favorite.”

“What mark did you earn?” Zuko asked.

“Mark of the wise.”

Zuko snorted and Sokka made a face.

“What? I’m wise!”

Zuko just smiled.

“I am!” Sokka insisted as they walked into the entry hall to kick snow off their boots. Hakoda opened the door just as Zuko reached for the handle.

“Was wondering what was taking you two so long. Sokka, hang the fish in the back ice box. We’ll clean them later. We have to get the boat ready. Everyone is going to meet in the bay to watch. Katara has been helping Gran-Gran prepare the banquet for tonight. She’ll meet us later at the bay” Hakoda explained as he pulled his hood over his head. 

Sokka ran around the side of the house to a small shed to hang up the fish, and Zuko followed Hakoda as he headed down to the main docks at the shoreline. 

“Nervous?” Hakoda asked as Zuko plodded along steadily beside him. 

“I don’t think so.”

“You won’t have Katara helping you out with waterbending” Hakoda pointed out. Anytime the three of them went fishing on a boat when the weather was warm, Sokka and Zuko rarely paddled while Katara steered the canoe all on her own.

“I’m aware” Zuko said. 

Once they reached the dock, Hakoda untied one of the larger boats that was pulled up onto the ice. 

“I’m going to sail that by myself?” Zuko asked hesitantly. A canoe was one thing. This was very different. 

“No, of course not. You and the other two boys must divide the tasks to navigate the bay safely. There’s an east wind blowing right now so you’ll need to navigate the ship away from the tip of shore into open water as quickly as you can. From there, circle the bay completely before coming back in” Hakoda explained.

Zuko watched the route they were to take as Hakoda motioned to the bay. 

“It’ll just be the three of us in the boat?” Zuko asked. Hakoda shook his head.

“No, at least one of the fathers will accompany you. That way, if you run into trouble, your father can step in and make sure you all get back safe. Not everyone can pass the ceremony on their first try, but there is no shame in failure unless you refuse to try again” Hakoda said. 

“I’m not scared of failing” Zuko declared. Hakoda came up behind the boy and put his hand on his shoulder.

“Of course not, but I’ll be right there in case anything goes wrong.”

The words pulled a lump to Zuko’s throat as he looked down at his shoulder where Hakoda’s hand rested. 

Sokka ran up and Zuko took a step away from Hakoda. Hakoda’s hand fell back to his side as Zuko initiated the distance.

“Hey! I saw Botaq heading this way with his dad! Let’s get that boat in the water!” Sokka called. Together, the three of them managed to push the ship into the water just as Bato and his young son walked up along with another boy and his father.

“Toak!” Hokoda exclaimed as he grasped the man by the arm in greeting “I can’t believe Tirlam is old enough to do this! Time flies.” Taok smiled broadly. He was a tall lanky man with burn scars running all the way up his arm. 

“Indeed it does. Was hoping to watch your children do this, Hakoda, though Bato said they didn’t have much difficulty” Toak replied. Bato nodded in agreement as he came up and thudded Hakoda on the back.

“They were fantastic, though some would argue they had a bit of an advantage. Katara’s waterbending and the young avatar managed to float them over a whole field of boulders” Bato said. He always enjoyed telling the story and Hakoda never tired of hearing it. 

“Well no waterbenders this time around. You guys are going to have to do it the old fashion way” Sokka declared as he turned to see a small crowd from the village heading towards the docks. “You ready for this buddy?” Zuko shrugged.

“I don’t think I have a choice in the matter” Zuko said.

“You could always back out” Tirlam said, speaking for the first time. Hakoda and Toak looked down at the boy disapprovingly. Tirlam looked around at the faces around him and raised his hands in defense.

“Hey, I’m just saying what everyone else is thinking. Why on ice caps would a fire bender be allowed to participate in  _ our _ ice dodging ceremony? Never mind he’s the blasted Fire Lord.”

“Watch it!” Sokka exclaimed angrily, taking a threatening step towards Tirlam. Zuko reached out and put a hand on Sokka’s shoulder to try and calm him. Sokka shrugged it off.

“No, it’s not ok, Zuko” Sokka said angrily. “Look,  _ kid”  _ Sokka spat out, glaring at Tirlam “This guy right here is just as much Water Tribe as the rest of us. We stand for community and unity, and without Zuko wouldn’t have much of that. He saved my life, Katara’s life, and  _ your  _ chieftain’s life multiple times. If that isn’t enough to make him part of our tribe then I don’t know what is.”

Toak nudged his son who was still visibly fuming.

“Apologize to the man, Tirlam. He didn’t do anything to you. You have to all work together in the next few hours. Keep that in mind” Tirlam’s father scolded him. Tirlam looked his father in the eye, then his gaze drifted to his father’s neck where the top of the red scarring poked out above the white fur. 

“Didn’t do  _ anything  _ to me, huh?” Tirlam muttered.

“The sins of the father are not the sins of the son” Hakoda cut in, having heard Tirlam’s words. “And…”

“Hakoda, let me” Zuko interrupted. He walked past Sokka and stood in front of the younger boy who glared at him beneath thick dark brows.

“I am not my father, but I know my nation has wronged you, all of you, in the past. I am still getting to know everyone in the Southern tribe, and I know it’s going to be a while before everyone can trust me.” Here Zuko darted his eyes to the crowd that was coming closer. He spotted Katara and their eyes met for a brief moment. 

No matter how impossible it might seem to him now, trust could be earned. The proof was evident everyday in the waterbender who held his heart.

“But please know I am very sorry for all you have been through. In time, I hope we can grow to be friends.” 

Here Zuko bowed then offered his hand to the boy. Tirlam looked taken aback and hesitated before grasping Zuko’s outstretched arm. As the boy’s hand closed around Zuko’s forearm, Zuko allowed himself a smile.

“Wonderful” Bato exclaimed. “Now that’s enough of that. Time to get you boys into the ship here. Let’s watch some ice dodging!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all had a lovely holiday.

The whole tribe gathered at the docks so they would have a good view of the entire bay. The boys clambered onto the ship while Hakoda and Bato and Toak had a quiet discussion together at the side. Zuko knew it wasn’t any of his business, but he was nervous that his presence was creating more of a stir than Hakoda wanted. He inched closer until he could hear.

“I’ll keep an eye on him. I’m sure he’ll do fine,” Hakoda was reassuring Toak. Zuko felt a knot twist in his stomach. When it came down to it, the southerners would always be nervous about his presence. 

“He was insistent that he not wait until next year. You know Tirlam. He’s a stubborn boy,” Toak replied. Zuko’s eyes widened. _They weren’t talking about him after all!_ “Just make sure he doesn’t do anything rash. He’s desperate to prove himself.”

Hakoda smacked Toak lightly on the back. “No worries. I’ll keep an eye on him.”

Hakoda left the group and turned back to the ship. He caught Zuko’s eye and Zuko quickly turned away. What was that all about?

“Ok, boys. Pick your places,” Hakoda instructed. 

Botaq was at the helm. Tirlam had a strong hand on the ropes and sails, and Zuko was assigned as lookout. He didn’t say much about the assignment, but he got the idea that the two other boys didn’t trust him on a boat. The whole tribe watched as the ship slowly started making its way into the bay.

Hakoda sat down on a crate and folded his arms. “All right, boys. It’s all up to you now. Tirlam, which way is the wind coming from?”

“West, sir. It’s cutting through the frozen ice fields into the water. The ice chunks are covered in snow drifts and some are fastened together. We’ll need to move slow just in case we need to break any up.”

Hakoda nodded in approval as Tirlam adjusted the sails so the boat would move forward slowly through the water. 

“Don’t forget about the ocean currents. They’ll become much stronger as you get out of the bay beyond the farthest tip of land. You’ll have to adjust your speed accordingly” Hakoda added. 

Botaq nodded and straightened the bow out to open sea. He was incredibly nervous and Zuko noted how the boy’s hand trembled on the helm. Tirlam was struggling a bit to control the jib and ropes all on his own. Zuko moved to help him when a rope snagged free, but Tirlam quickly snatched it before Zuko could close his hands around it.

“I’ve got it!” Tirlam snapped. Zuko held up his hands and took a step back. 

As the boat plowed further into the bay, Zuko took his place at the bow. “Go left. It’s clear for the next fifty feet after that.”

Botaq changed direction accordingly and the sails turned into the wind. So far all was going smoothly. 

“You’ll need a sharp right,” Zuko called. Botaq pulled hard and the boat creaked. Tirlam was struggling to control the sails. They were just about to pass one of the larger ice floes when a sudden gust wrenched the ropes out of Tirlam’s hands.

The boat pitched abruptly to one side and Zuko cringed as the side of the boat scraped against a tall floe in the water. Water splashed over one side onto some of the ropes on the deck. 

“Let me help!” Zuko insisted, frustrated and a little uneasy at how the boat was pitching. Tirlam glared at him but didn’t protest when Zuko reached forward and secured one of the sails.

The wind was pulling them faster than Zuko was comfortable. He tried to tighten the sail as much as he could but as the boat slipped out of the bay and into the currents the boat picked up speed.

“We’re going too fast! Slow us down, Tirlam!” Botaq ordered. “Zuko, what’s our nearest obstacle?”

Zuko looked over his shoulder. He had been preoccupied helping Tirlam with the sails. There was a large ice chunk directly in their path. “Hard right! Now!” 

The boat rocked as Botaq turned sharply to avoid the ice. He wasn’t fast enough. The ship plowed into the ice and the wind immediately took control, driving the ship forward until the front bow was tightly pinned between the ice. 

The ice needed to break apart at the front so they could plow straight through. Whatever they were going to do they needed to do it quickly before the boat froze in place. 

“I’ve got an idea!” Zuko called to Botaq. “If I firebend around the bow I can melt and thin the ice so you can direct us out of here.”

“Zuko, this is a _wooden_ boat. I don’t want you firebending at us,” Botaq protested. 

“Not a chance,” Tirlam added. “Keep your gloves on. I’ll handle this.” The ship was tilted at an angle letting the biting wind blow directly across the deck. Things were icing up and it was freezing. Tirlman grabbed a pole and tried breaking apart the ice from the side. Nothing budged. 

Tirlam seemed to zone out for a minute. The ice was intimidating, unforgiving, and he was still so scared of it. Tirlam blinked then scowled. _This_ was where he stopped being scared. 

Hakoda knew what the boy was about to attempt. “Tirlam, stay right where you are! Do _not_ leave this ship!” he barked.

“You were just about to let _your_ firebender off. Why are the rules different for me?” Tirlam snapped back.

“Zuko is older and a bender,” Hakoda responded. “If you time your jump wrong, or if the ice isn’t solid all the way through you’ll fall in. The temperatures would immobilize you, but not Zuko.”

“Then I just won’t fall,” Tirlam said shortly. Before Hakoda could stop him, Tirlam grabbed a rope and catapulted himself over the side of the ship onto the uneven surface of ice.

“Get back in the ship!” Hakoda hollered. “When that ice breaks apart you’ll go straight into the bay!” The freezing water would kill a man very quickly. Tirlam didn’t seem to hear him as he chiseled away at the ice. 

Zuko could already see that Tirlam’s efforts were not going to free the boat. The rules were that Hakoda could not step in, and he wasn’t about to flunk. He turned to Botaq. “I can control my fire. Please. Just trust me.”

Botaq hesitated for a second but as another gust whipped over the sides of the ship he nodded his head. “Ok, hurry.”

Zuko ripped off his mittens and was just about to jump when he felt a hand on his arm. He glanced back at Hakoda for a split second.

There was genuine concern in Hakoda’s voice. “Be careful.”

Zuko nodded then took a running leap off the top of the bow. He landed and rolled onto the ice. Tirlam watched him jump and Zuko could barely hear his angry shouts of protest over the howl of the wind. It was cold on the ship and it was twice as cold on the ice. Zuko instantly missed Katara’s usual force field of protection when the wind blew like this. 

He took a deep breath then channeled fire into the ice that was trapping the ship. Hakoda had full faith in Zuko’s abilities, but as the wind picked up he began to get worried. He had thought that the weather would remain calm, but he had miscalculated. If both boys did not make it back onto the ship soon he would step in. They could always retry the ice dodging another day when conditions were better.

Tirlam continued to slam against the ice, but Zuko’s efforts were proving more effective. The ice began to crack and the ship lurched. Zuko inched the fire a little bit closer to the bow - as close as he could get without burning the timbers.

There was a resounding cracking noise and the ship tipped back into the water. Botaq gave a gleeful cry and immediately turned the ship out of the ice. Another second and they would be free. Zuko and Tirlam needed to jump back onto the ship. Botaq abandoned the helm and grabbed fast on the ropes, trying not to let the wind get the best of them.

Tirlam gave one last whack before tossing the pole over the side of the ship and trying to scale back up the sides and off the ice. He had failed to realize one critical thing.

The wind chill was freezing anything that was remotely damp. The rope he had brought with him had gotten wet before and now was frozen solid against the ice. It wasn’t going to move. 

The ship was already moving away and the single rope was going to snap under the weight. Tirlam would be trapped. 

“Jump!” Botaq called.

“It’s too far! I won’t make it!” Tirlam shouted as he kicked the rope, trying to break it free. For the first time the boy’s fear cut through his voice. _This was just like last time._

The wind picked up and the ship plowed forward, sliding up against the ice again as it veered to the left. Tirlam couldn’t get out of the way in time and he was pinned between the ship and ice.

There was no way Zuko could get to Tirlam from where he was standing. If he was going to help he needed to be back on the ship. He melted through a bit more of the ice before taking a step back. Tirlam couldn’t make that jump, but Zuko was pretty sure he could. He launched himself forward, blowing fire from either fists like jets to propel him.

If Azula could do it, then so could he.

He hit the side of the ship and just managed to grab the wooden railing. The sides were covered in ice and Zuko’s feet slipped. A strong arm grabbed his hands and pulled him forward. Zuko rolled over the side and back on the deck. He looked up into the face of Hakoda. 

“One out of two,” Hakoda grunted. “Grab the sails. Botaq, get back to the helm.” Both boys ran to their stations while Hakoda jumped over the side of the ship, club in hand. He smashed the ice pinning Tirlam in place then quickly broke the rope free. 

“Get up there,” Hakoda ordered. Tirlam did not argue. He quickly used the rope to scale up the side of the ship and get back on deck. With the ice gone, the ship started moving rapidly in the water, the high winds blowing it forward. 

Hakoda was still on the ice. Zuko quickly shoved the ropes back into Tirlam’s hands while the boy was still trying to catch his breath. 

“Hold this!” Zuko ordered crossly. Tirlam did not argue. Zuko ran to the side just in time to see Hakoda take the leap.

The boat rocked again as it scraped up against another floe of ice and threw Hakoda off balance as he slammed against the side of the ship. Zuko grabbed Hakoda’s arms and pulled him over the side. Hakoda didn’t take long to gather himself before turning to Tirlam, visibly fuming.

“I told you not to jump. You nearly got yourself crushed to death. If I hadn’t stepped in who knows what could have happened!” Hakoda said angrily, voice raised. 

Crisis averted, Tirlam tried to rationalize his actions. His eyes blazed as he looked past his chief at Zuko. “Why is he any different?” There was no regret or remorse in his tone.

Hakoda took a deep breath to calm himself. He knew this was less about a rash decision and more about Tirlam proving to his father that he wasn’t scared of the ice anymore. Zuko being a firebender also probably contributed to the situation. It was a competition, if only from Tirlam’s point of view. “Son, he’s no different than you. Just older and more capable of freeing the ship. It doesn’t make him any less or more of a person than you.”

Tirlam clenched his fist and was silent. 

“Now I can’t decide whether or not you were being really stupid or really brave. Those two things often collide,” Hakoda continued. 

“I’m leaning towards the stupid,” Botaq offered. Tirlam glared at his friend. 

The rest of the challenge went smoothly as Botaq steered them deftly around the rest of the ice. Hakoda noted how Tirlam didn’t give Zuko any more smack talk. The boy was unusually quiet as he did his part to work the ropes. As the boat docked, the whole tribe came rushing over. The crowd cheered loudly as the three boys jumped down. 

Bato approached the boys first and put an arm around his son. “That was the most exciting ice dodging I’ve seen in a while.”

Botaq beamed and his father proudly turned to the tribe. “I’ll say that was a success! I am proud to present my son, a Warrior of the Southern Water Tribe!” As the crowd cheered again Tirlam hung his head as his father approached.

“Looked like Hakoda gave you a bit of a hand out there,” Toak said. Tirlam merely nodded. Hakoda’s face softened in understanding and he came up behind Tirlam and put a hand on the boy’s shoulder.

“Yes, I did end up giving him a hand, but despite that, Tirlam was very brave.” Hakoda knew what the boy was feeling quite accurately. 

“The other two pass, don’t they?” Tirlam asked Hakoda quietly. 

“Yes, since they did not require my assistance. But that’s nothing to be ashamed of, though next time I tell you not to jump, don’t jump.”

Tirlam nodded and Hakoda turned to Toak. “We can do another round of ice dodging when the conditions are better. All in all, a good display. You’ll know better for next time, right Tirlam?”

Tirlam looked up at his chief and nodded. “Yes sir.”

“I wasn’t successful my first time around either, son,” Hakoda added quietly. Tirlam looked surprised. “Maybe I’ll tell you all about it. Now, there’s a banquet waiting if I’m not mistaken. You’d better get over there.”

“Even if I didn’t pass?” Tirlam asked. 

Hakoda nodded. “The whole tribe will be enjoying food and music and the bending demonstrations. You need to enjoy it too.”

Tirlam nodded again and Toak shook Hakoda’s hand. “We’ll see you inside, Hakoda.”

Hakoda watched them leave. Toak put an arm around Tirlam’s shoulder and Tirlam finally smiled.

Zuko watched the whole scene from behind Hakoda. The dynamic was so different from anything Zuko had witnessed before. Failure without punishment or shame? He knew Hakoda didn’t parent anything like Ozai, but to see the different relationships with other boys and their fathers was still surprising to him.

“What would have happened if I would’ve gotten stuck on that ice too?” Zuko asked quietly. 

“I would have come and got you,” Hakoda replied. “But I knew it wouldn’t come to that.”

“How?” Zuko asked.

“Because I trusted you and your abilities, Zuko. I’ve seen what you can do, and I know you think about your actions before you do them. You think it through. I had no worries. Why? Were you afraid you couldn’t do it?”

“No,” Zuko replied honestly. “I knew I could.”

“Then I didn’t have anything to worry about,” Hakoda replied. Sokka and Katara were running up and Katara tackled Zuko in a big hug.

“You were fantastic out there! I watched the whole thing from our spot. Dad, if you don’t give him the mark of the brave, then you’re wrong,” Katara said enthusiastically. She thought it would be quite poetic if Zuko earned the same mark she did. Zuko grinned as she released him and Sokka smacked him on the shoulder. 

“Wasn’t expecting that wind to pick up as much as it did. You guys handled it well,” Sokka remarked. “Nice boat skills. Not bad for a Fire Lord.”

Zuko smiled wryly. “Well, I’d rather not go and do that again. I think I prefer land, but I’m pretty sure that being exiled on a ship for three years will do that to a person.”

There was an awkward pause.

“And on that note” Sokka cut in, “Let’s go eat!” Katara looped an arm through Zuko's and glanced over her shoulder.

"Coming, Dad?"

Hakoda was lost in thought. His conversation with Katara earlier that day had popped back into his head and he had just thought of a good way to approach Zuko.

But later.

He shook himself out of his thoughts and followed the young couple in front of him. "Yes, right behind you." 

The village common building had been rebuilt. The original structure that Pakku and the Northerners had constructed had been taken down and redesigned by Sokka. The first load of timber from Kyoshi had gone into the new building and it remained as Sokka’s biggest architectural accomplishment to this point. 

The whole room was decorated and lit up with small lanterns. A large fireplace at the end of the room was burning logs whole. It warmed up the large area without issue. Tables of food had already been set up and lines were forming. Katara quickly got a plate for herself and Zuko before joining him and Sokka at the chief’s table. Botaq and Tirlam were seated there with their families as well. 

Sokka had told Katara about Tirlam’s problem with Zuko and Katara was fully prepared to teach the boy a lesson should the need arise.

Hakoda was telling a story and Zuko seemed a bit zoned out. He barely noticed when Katara sat down beside him and offered him a plate.

“Hey, you ok?” Katara asked quickly. Zuko snapped his head up. In truth, he had been mulling over the afternoon’s experience. _The confrontation with Tirlam, the ice dodging, and basically every interaction with Hakoda._

"Yeah, fine." His eyes went to his plate and Katara frowned. She hated this.

 _Patience_ she reminded herself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read this whole story to my husband and he excitedly informed me that this story was the opposite of "Zuko Alone" because, and I quote, "He's pulling himself together." He said a good alternate title could have been "Zuko Together."


	4. Chapter 4

When Katara realized Zuko wasn’t going to start talking she started on her plate and tuned into her father’s story. The rest of the table was already paying close attention.

“When the storm finally let up we spotted smoke signals over the tree lines. They were far in the distance and they were signaling for help,” Hakoda was saying. Gran-Gran was listening to the story with shining eyes. She remembered the day well. Her husband, Hakoda’s father, had gone on a hunting trip with the clan leader and another warrior. Back then they had lived further inland along the frozen river of Nootunk, when the Southern Water Tribe still extended over the entire South Pole tundra. 

The story Hakoda was telling had taken place before their clan had moved to the seaside. 

“The river had frozen over some time before, so we weren’t worried about traveling on it by foot. As long as we stayed by the riverbank, we wouldn’t get lost. No one else in our village was willing to make the trip to the hunting grounds with another storm on the way, so mother was left with no choice. She packed up food, clothes, and her thickest furs, bundled me up, and off we went. The clan leader’s wife tried to stop her and they had...words...or rather mother had words for her.”

Pakku bit back a laugh and Gran-Gran just smirked at him. “Know what that’s like?” Kanna asked quietly. 

“Do I ever,” Pakku responded. Katara looked over at Gran-Gran. She knew exactly where she had gotten her fighting spirit from. 

“How old were you?” Sokka asked Hakoda, trying to envision himself in the story. 

“Fourteen. I hadn’t done my own ice dodging yet,” Hakoda replied. “The going was slow and it was getting colder. I remember smacking my hands against my sides to get feeling back. We hadn’t come across any sign of the hunting party, but mother knew exactly where to go. The smoke signals continued every couple hours. We knew they needed help, but at least we knew they were alive too. At the end of the first day we camped out underneath an overhanging cliffside. We tried to send smoke signals back but didn’t receive a reply. The next morning we set out again and this time we reached the hunting barricades.”

“What was wrong?” Katara asked quickly.

“One of the men had been attacked by one of the polar dogs while emptying one of the traps. My father and the clan leader couldn’t haul the injured man back to the village on their own,” Hakoda explained.

“I wasn’t a healer” Gran-Gran added, “But I did know how to be a nurse from my time spent in the Earth Kingdom during my travels. I managed to bandage the man up and with Hakoda’s help they were able to put together some makeshift stretchers to haul the man and the catch back to the village.”

“Here’s where it gets interesting,” Hakoda continued. The whole table was giving him their full attention at this point. Hakoda had inherited his talent for storytelling (a skill not passed on to Sokka). “We had followed the river to the campsite, but the most direct route was over the pass and across the open icebergs. It was more dangerous, almost suicidal without a waterbender with us, but with another storm on the way we didn’t have a choice.”

“Your grandfather went on ahead to clear the way and make sure the path was safe,” Gran-Gran said, turning to Katara and Sokka. “All was well and we made it over the pass. We lost sight of him on the iceberg. We waited for him to come back but there was no sign. We were just about to plow forward anyway when we saw it.”

“Smoke signals,” Hakoda butted in, spreading his arms dramatically. Sokka beamed and inched forward in his seat. “He signaled for us to stay put. We didn’t know why and the clan leader, knowing the storm was almost there, started to move forward, but your Gran-Gran stopped him.”

“I grabbed a spear and told him that if he took one more step I was going to make sure he was carried back on a stretcher too. There was no way I was going to let him endanger the life of myself or my son,” Gran-Gran said proudly. “We stayed put, and four hours later we got the signal that it was safe. We finally met up with your father who was pretty beat up. He told us the most unbelievable story, and I doubt its accuracy to this very day.”

“I always believed him,” Hakoda said with a frown. “He said he fell into a sinkhole, gashing his leg open in the fall.”

Zuko was listening closely at this point. The story had pulled him out of his thoughts and now he was connecting some dots based on what Katara had told and showed him about her homeland.

Large open areas of the wilderness were full of crevices and tiny caverns, covered up by the snow and ice. It was easy to make a wrong step and fall into one of these traps, and many a warrior had been lost this way. Most treks were not made without a waterbender accompanying them to show them the way. When the Fire Nation captured all the waterbenders it made this way of life almost impossible to continue. 

The clans had moved back to the shorelines to the main tribe. Hunting trips became harder and harder to accomplish safely, and the tribe began to rely more on the sea for their survival. The clan ways of the Southern Water Tribe had been temporarily forgotten.

Hopefully not forever.

Hakoda continued the story. It was evident that he idolized his father and missed him greatly. Hakoda’s father had passed away during the war. Zuko didn’t know a lot about it. “He managed to claw his way up back to the top, but the polar dogs had smelled the blood. He could see their shadows prowling around the sinkhole. All he had was his flint, a jug of seal blubber, and the extra fur mother had brought him. He lit the seal blubber on fire and ripped his coat into shreds. It made enough fire so he could signal us. He said he was pretty sure he was a goner when the strangest thing happened. Light beamed out of the sinkhole. My father said it was the brightest thing he had ever seen in his life. It scared the polar dogs away then just disappeared.”

“I never saw a light,” Gran-Gran said quickly. Hakoda just shook his head.

“The way back was the longest trip of my life. Even though my father was there, paving the way for us, I was still terrified. I thought I was going to fall through the ground at any second,” Hakoda said.

“We made it back to the village just before the second storm hit. The food the men had brought back was able to suffice the clan through the weeks that we were snowed in. When it finally cleared, your grandfather went back and marked the way from the village to the hunting grounds so no one would get stuck like that again,” Gran-Gran finished. 

“My father took me ice dodging when the storms finally stopped. I almost sank the boat on my first try, but I managed to do it successfully a few weeks later.” Here Hakoda caught Tirlam’s eye and smiled at him. Tirlam couldn’t have done worse than him unless he had sunk the whole boat. “My father took me on my hunting trip then, and he tried to show me the crevice where the light had beamed up and saved his life, but we never found it.”

“That’s amazing,” Botaq said. 

“Are we going to go hunting at the old place?” Sokka asked excitedly.

“No ones been back there in years. It’s not safe without a bender,” Hakoda pointed out. “I don’t think I could find Dad’s old markers either.” Sokka immediately looked downcast at this. 

“Well, then it’s a good thing I’m joining this trip,” Pakku said. Zuko laughed as Sokka jumped up quickly to try and hug his grandfather only to trip on the bench and fall backwards onto the floor. 

“When are we going?” Zuko asked. 

Hakoda smiled. “I’m hoping within the next week.”

“And you’ll be gone for a whole month, stuck with Sokka” Katara pointed out. “I think you’re going to have to mentally prepare yourself.” She was trying to sound lighthearted. The idea of _any_ of them leaving for any length of time ate at her. Even if it _was_ just for a hunting trip. Still, she had her own duties to attend to. Two of the mothers in the tribe were due to deliver babies within the next month and she was not going to leave that burden solely to Gran-Gran. 

But she would miss Zuko. Even if they _were_ on the same page about anything, she doubted she would ever be all right with the idea of him leaving. The fact that there was this unspoken thing between them made it worse. She needed to take her father’s advice. But patience wasn’t easy. 

Even if she couldn’t understand him, she wanted to be there for him. And she wanted to make sure he knew that. She could start with the one thing that was under her power to fix. Katara exchanged a look with Pakku and stood up. “If you’ll excuse me, Pakku and I have to go get ready for the demonstration.”

She had an idea.

As Katara and Pakku left the table, Hakoda turned his attention back to his plate.

“When was the last time you were back there?” Sokka asked Hakoda. Hakoda looked up sadly.

“The last time I used the trail was right before we moved to the main tribe.” Here Hakoda looked directly at Zuko. “I wouldn’t ever have been able to do it at my age if someone else hadn’t done the tough thing and paved the way for me first.” 

Having spent most of his life around his uncle, Zuko knew a double meaning statement when he heard one. He mulled the thought around in his head. Hakoda spoke different proverbs than Iroh, but Zuko still wasn’t putting the pieces together.

He was still deep in thought when Sokka walked up to the front of the room. He had asked if he could introduce the bending demonstration. Hakoda had agreed, despite Pakku’s protests. Sokka cleared his throat loudly.

“Presenting, all the way from his native North Pole, master of the crimson tides and a once teacher of the avatar, the one, the oooonly!”

Behind the pillars Pakku snorted and rolled his eyes. Sokka’s enthusiasm and love for theatrics knew no bounds, but even this was a little much. 

“Master Pakku!”

There was laughter and applause aplenty as Sokka bowed dramatically and motioned to the front of the room. Pakku stepped out and pulled the water out of the barrels. With a flick of his wrist he sent a stream of water towards Kanna. It swirled in front of her then a small sculpting of a cupid and a heart burst out of the flurries and landed in her lap. 

Kanna turned crimson, out of embarrassment or good ol’ fashion anger Pakku couldn’t tell. He knew she remembered the callback that only the two of them would understand. The rest of the tribe ‘awwwed’ verbally. Kanna smiled sweetly and Pakku saw the ice heart crack in her palm. 

They would laugh about it later.

“Joining him is your last Southern Waterbender, teacher of the avatar, hero of the Hundred Years War and world traveler. She is known by many names. The Painted Lady, _Princess_ of the Southern Water Tribe, Preacher and Champion of Hope!” (Here Zuko laughed. He had to).

“Psst, Sokka, cut it out!” Katara hissed from the side. Sokka was not to be deterred.

“Victor of the Final Agni Kai! Angel of Mercy and temporary side-kick of Suki, the second Kyoshi! I give you…KATARA!”

Katara entered the room riding a wave. She soared over Sokka, soaking him to the bone, before depositing herself in the center of the room, water spinning around her in elaborate hoops.

Zuko grinned and leaned back to watch the show. As ridiculous as it was, Zuko loved Sokka’s hyping up of his sister. Whether it was genuine or meant to drive her crazy, Zuko couldn’t tell. Either way, the boy had paid for it. Sokka plopped down next to Zuko, clothes still soaking wet.

“Help a fellow out?” Sokka asked sheepishly. 

Zuko looked down at him and smirked. “Do you want me to set you on fire?”

“Forget I asked,” Sokka said with a wave of his hand. “It’s always been this way.”

“What way?”

Sokka looked over at his sister who was moving in between the tables and tossing water back and forth with Pakku.

“Every time she plays with magic water, I get soaked.”

The tribe was mesmerized by the display and Zuko found himself pulled into her spell as well. 

Katara had changed into a different dress right before the performance. It had been a gift from the Earth Kingdom and Katara didn’t have many opportunities to wear it. It was a dark blue fabric that was fitted tightly from the waist up. The long sleeves capped at her wrists then extended to a small loop that fastened around her middle fingers. Diamond designs danced across every edge. There was a wide neckline that showed off the tops of her shoulders. Her hair was tied up for the demonstration and the style accentuated her graceful but strong figure. The skirts were loose and flared out with every movement. The warm leggings underneath allowed Katara to move freely. She looked fierce and beautiful in the lamplight as she moved fluidly with her element. 

She took his breath away. 

If this was in the Fire Nation she would be wearing something else. He missed seeing her in red. 

If this was Ember Island it would be even more different. Not red, but white. White and moonlight. That thought sucked him back to a night he recalled more often than he probably should. 

The night she had commanded the whole ocean before her and tried to pull it over him. The night they had skimmed over rooftops - him in blue, her in red - and created their own legend. The night the walls had cracked and he had given in. Second best decision of his life. 

Why was it becoming so hard to let her in a second time?

She stood before him, arm outstretched. They weren’t on Ember Island. They were in the meeting room, and the same blue spheres that had called to him that first time implored him now. 

Zuko was pulled from his reminiscing as Katara paused her display in front of him.

“Join me.” Her voice was a mere whisper that only he could hear. The whole tribe was watching and this was a statement that needed to be made. If anyone, Tirlam or otherwise, was _still_ uncertain about Zuko’s place in the tribe, then this would lay those qualms to rest. 

She could at least do this for him. 

He hesitated for just a minute before taking her outstretched hand. There was a collective gasp throughout the room as fire burst from his fists, dancing in the only way he knew around her opposite element. 

They moved to the front of the room. Katara had managed to inform Pakku about her little idea, and he was in full support. He sat down next to Kanna as Zuko and Katara took over the performance. They danced, just like they had countless times before. Just like they had that morning. 

The whole tribe watched as their princess and the Fire Lord lit a display that burned its way into their memories. 

They danced, in perfect harmony, water and fire, and a beautiful performance that spoke the words louder than Katara could ever say aloud.

This was his place. This was his home. It was not a matter of whether or not it was true, it was a matter if they accepted it or not.

They ended it the way they always did. Fire and water disappeared into steam and for a second they were hidden from the crowd of onlookers.

Katara took the moment. 

The tension and message flowed through her as she reached for his hand and grasped it tightly. 

“I don’t understand everything, and I know I can't fix everything, but I will always stand with you, and I want our whole tribe to know that.” The little speech came out rushed and Katara's cheeks were pink with effort and emotion. 

Zuko’s heart swelled. He didn't have an immediate answer for her but the gesture was enough to warm his chest more than any firebending. 

When the steam cleared the tribe saw Katara and Zuko standing close together with hands clasped and raised in the air. The message was sent and received. 

Hakoda walked up to the two amid the applause of the tribe. “Now _that_ was a show,” Hakoda said. Katara beamed. 

“Think they all got the message?” she asked her father. Hakoda nodded.

“Loud and clear.”

Katara gave Zuko’s hand one last squeeze before returning to her seat. Zuko watched her go while the butterflies in his chest temporarily restarted. He couldn’t wait to meet her atop the iceberg tonight. _Agni_ , _he loved that girl._

“It is the time of night that we reward the marks earned by our warriors,” Hakoda announced, turning to the tribe. “Two of our young men successfully completed the challenge without assistance and we honor them tonight. Botaq, if you could come up here as well.”

Botaq had a big grin on his face as he walked up. He felt bad for Tirlam but he had been waiting for this moment for a long time. And he was beyond thrilled that his father had made it home from the war to witness it. 

“All three boys faced very harsh conditions for the challenge and it was probably one of the most difficult ice dodging I’ve ever been a part of. That said, Botaq, please step forward.”

Botaq tried to hide his grin as he took his place in front of Hakoda. Botaq bowed his head as Hakoda dipped his fingers in the ink. 

“You steered the ship through the ice with a sturdy hand. You knew when to leave the helm and grab the sails and how to steer out of the ice. For this, I give you the mark of the wise, the same mark I earned as a boy.” Hakoda drew a curved line with a dot beneath it on Botaq’s forehead. “To our tribe, might I present our newest warrior!” The crowd applauded and Botaq caught his father’s eye. Bato swallowed down the lump in his throat.

This wouldn’t have happened if the war hadn’t ended. He was thrilled to be a part of his son’s life again. 

“Zuko, step forward.” Zuko took a deep breath and straightened up. This was more than just getting a mark. This was about officially becoming part of the Southern Water Tribe, and not just in the eyes of the chief and his family. 

“Zuko,” Hakoda began. “There was a dangerous situation that needed to be handled quickly and correctly. You did not hesitate to do the task and saved the ship before it froze in place, without singing a single timber. You have proven yourself over and over to me and the tribe that you are a young man we can depend on. For this I give you the mark of the trusted.” Hakoda dipped his finger in the ink again and drew a small arch on Zuko’s forehead. 

“As for me and my family, you have always been a part of the tribe, but I am happy to make it official. To our tribe, might I present Fire Lord Zuko, warrior of the Southern Water Tribe!” 

Zuko lifted his head. He was wearing the parka Hakoda had given him, and with his hair pulled back in a wolftail it was easy to see the mark on his forehead. The tribe took in the picture as the sentiment was cemented and all doubts washed away.

There was a slight hesitation before the whole tribe burst into applause.

Zuko let out the breath he had been holding. As the applause died down Botaq left the front of the room and Zuko moved to follow him. Hakoda stopped him.

“I would like to add one more thing. This young man, though of a different nation, has stuck to our ideals and customs as honorably as I could have ever expected him to. He shows wisdom beyond his years, and to any of you that fear the time to come, know that I trust him to carry the world forward into continued peace...when he is ready. For now, let us count ourselves lucky that we can be a part of his journey.”

Time froze as Hakoda bowed and katowed to Zuko. It had been ages since Zuko had been presented with such a greeting, returning it was a reflex. He stamped his fist against his wrist in the traditional Fire Nation greeting and bowed in return. Zuko barely heard the applause that followed.

Back at the table, Katara wiped away the single tear that had managed to creep down her cheek. If only the rest of the world could see this moment. If only Iroh could see it. 

She knew how proud he would be.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next story in the series is "Katara Alone."

Zuko, Sokka, and Hakoda were among the last to leave the common building. The sun had long since set and the wind had calmed down, leaving a quiet starlit night. The southern lights danced clearly across the sky and Zuko paused to admire them.

“If only it had been this clear when you were doing the ice dodging,” Sokka remarked. Zuko didn’t reply. The night had been full of unexpected wonders. Katara and Hakoda’s gestures had done more for him than either of them could have ever dreamed. 

A whole tribe was reaffirming his place and decisions as right. It didn’t make him feel proud or accomplished; it made him feel loved. He thought he understood what Hakoda had meant when he had so pointedly ended his story.

Hakoda could not have made the trek across the tundra if his father hadn’t plowed the way and made it safe for him first. It would have been foolish for Hakoda to try the trip before that happened, even Zuko knew that. The chances of falling through the ice were too great.

In the same way, Zuko wasn’t doing anything wrong by letting Iroh clear the path to his rule. Rather, it would be foolish for Zuko to attempt it on his own, and Iroh had definitely done the right thing by his nephew. Iroh had the experience to mark the path.

It was Zuko’s job to follow that path when he was ready.

“Earth to Zuko? Ya there buddy?” Sokka waved a hand in front of his friend’s face. Hakoda tapped Sokka on the shoulder.

“Head on home. We’ll catch up,” Hakoda said quietly. Sokka looked confused, but nodded and ran on ahead. 

“Don’t tell anyone about this,” Hakoda began abruptly, “But there was a reason why Tirlam was so reckless and intent on succeeding today.”

“Yeah, he didn’t like me and he wanted to beat me,” Zuko said. The tribe seemed to have wholly accepted him, and he wasn’t going to let the few that didn't bother him anymore. Why did that need to be a secret?

“No, that’s not it. Not entirely, anyway,” Hakoda said as he followed Zuko’s gaze up to the sky. “Right before we left for war, when Tirlam was five or six years old, there was an accident. They were ice fishing and a storm came up unexpectedly. You know how storms can sneak up on you out there. Toak was prepared with a wolfskin tent that he had set up on the ice. Tirlam panicked when the blizzard hit. In his haste to get to the tent he slipped into the ice hole. He nearly died that night and gained a fear for the sea and ice from that point on.”

Zuko turned to look at Hakoda who was still fixated on the southern lights. That’s why Tirlam had frozen on the ice. Why he had acted so recklessly. Nothing was more dangerous or reckless than a boy trying to prove something. 

“Toak asked me to keep him from doing anything rash, but as you can see, Tirlam got away from me. But that’s ok. Sometimes it takes longer than usual for some people to do certain things, and there’s nothing wrong with that. We all grow in our own time. At our own speed.”

“There has to be a moral or lesson behind this,” Zuko interjected. “You’re sounding too much like my uncle for there not to be.”

Hakoda chuckled. “I’ll take that as a compliment.” He turned away from the sky to look back at Zuko. “A little bird told me how much she’s worried about you, and she isn’t the only one.”

Zuko sighed. Katara. After her reaction last night he had been trying to breeze pass it so she wouldn’t ask him again. He hated seeing her worried. Apparently he wasn’t doing such a good job of faking it.

“I just wanted to say this: as someone who continually struggles with guilt over whether or not I’ve done the right thing in the past or whether or not I deserve all the good things in my life…”

Zuko wasn’t prepared for the rock that suddenly settled in his throat. Hakoda was describing his thoughts in a way he hadn’t figured out how to verbalize yet.

“Don’t.” Hakoda finished. “And I know, easier said than done, and my situation is quite different from yours, but not entirely. Just like Tirlam needs time to learn, grow, and conquer his fear so it doesn’t control him, you also need time. Now, you’re not a reckless fourteen year old ready to kill himself to prove a point…”

“Not anymore, anyway,” Zuko said wryly. Several situations sprang to mind where he could be described as exactly _that._

“No, but you need time to grow before you’re ready to bear the weight of a whole nation. From my perspective, I think you are on the right track and very close to becoming ready, or as ready as you can be...but you aren’t yet. And that’s ok.”

It was one thing for Katara to tell him it was all ok. It was another for Sokka to do the same. But somehow, it meant something completely different coming from Hakoda, a fellow leader. Someone who understood the weight of making decisions for others. 

“Just like in your story, too,” Zuko mused. “You couldn’t make the trek to the hunting grounds unless your father laid the groundwork first - like Uncle is doing for me.”

“Exactly. Don’t beat yourself up over something you have no ability to control.”

Zuko was quiet. “Still. Aang and Toph are both doing more for the Fire Nation than I am. They’re younger than me. If they can help then so should I.”

“Zuko, sorry, but you aren’t a fearless blind earthbender who can pick out traitors with her feet,” Hakoda pointed out bluntly. “Unless you can do that, I don’t think you could replace Toph. And Aang is the avatar. He has his own set of responsibilities and decisions to make. Do not guilt yourself over a decision he made without obligation from you.”

Hakoda put a hand on Zuko’s shoulder. “You can’t control and fix everything on your own. You can only take charge of yourself.”

Zuko’s response faded with the wind as Hakoda poked all sorts of holes in his self-deprecating guilt tirade. That only left Azula.

And Zuko didn’t know how to address that one yet.

“It’s hard to tell my brain to just _stop feeling guilty,”_ Zuko said slowly. Hakoda nodded in understanding. 

“I understand. It doesn’t work like that. It will take time and a lot of continual knocking down of those thoughts. I haven’t rid myself of all my mental demons either. The only other thing I can say is _be good to yourself._ And let other people _be good to you._ And don’t begrudge them the kindness. They do it because they care for you.”

The phrase snapped several memories back into Zuko’s head. How many times had his friends said something along those lines? Not those exact words, but words that meant the same thing.

“You don’t have to tell them anything if you’re not ready. In fact, opening up is the single hardest thing to do,” Hakoda said quietly as they started walking home. “But trust that they will be there for you in the way you need them when you need them. Especially Katara.”

All Zuko could do was nod. When they entered the house Zuko quickly spotted Katara writing by the fireplace. Hakoda smiled and nudged him before heading upstairs to his study. Zuko took a deep breath and kicked off his boots. Maybe he could start taking some of Hakoda’s advice tonight.

Katara looked up when he knelt next to her on the rug. 

“Suki, Aang, or Toph?” Zuko asked. 

“Aang,” Katara answered. “I just finished Suki’s. I’ll do Toph’s next.” Zuko watched her write for a few minutes. Her writing was getting better. When she first started writing letters to the Fire Nation Zuko had been slightly appalled. Her handwriting was awful. Her time evidently hadn’t been spent on penmanship. Because of course it hadn’t.

He had gently offered some pointers and she had accepted without offense. But now Zuko gently stopped her pen with his pointer finger. She looked up in surprise.

“Do you...do you want to go outside? To our spot?” he asked quietly. He was rewarded with a bright smile that lit up all her features. 

“Yes! Hold on, I’ll put on something warmer,” Katara exclaimed, immediately sitting up. She was still wearing the dress from the bending demonstration. 

“Don’t,” Zuko said quickly. “The wind has calmed down and you can put on your parka. I’ll keep you warm.” It sounded cheesy when he said it but Katara blushed and nodded.

“Ok.”

A few minutes later they were leaving the small village behind as they made a beeline for their special little spot on top of the iceberg outside of the village. The spot had a perfect view of the bay and Katara liked to bend them a bench everytime they made their way up there. One time it had been very late and had started to storm. Instead of going in, Katara pulled up a small igloo and they had snuggled together and waited out the storm. 

It was a good memory. 

Privacy was hard to come by in the Southern Water Tribe. 

The southern lights were still dancing across the sky when they reached their spot. Katara quickly made up their usual chair at the edge and sat down. Zuko sat down next to her and huddled as close as he could. 

“I was worried for a bit,” Katara admitted suddenly, breaking the silence. Zuko put an arm around her shoulders and tilted his head to listen. “When I saw you jump off the bow onto the ice I almost yelled to ask what you were thinking. You wouldn’t have heard.”

“Probably not,” Zuko agreed. 

“But my dad was right, you did the right thing.” She looked up at the arch still on his forehead. “I thought what you did was very brave. You should have earned two marks in my book.”

“Well, admittedly, I think this one means the most to me,” Zuko said. Katara cocked her head sideways to look at him. “Trust has always been an issue for me. Either me trusting people or people trusting me. I think...I think I’m ok with it now. I don’t need to trust everyone as much as I need to know who to trust. Before I only had my uncle. Now...now I have…” He stuttered, not sure if he could make the whole list. “Well, I have a lot,” he finished lamely. 

Katara laughed. “Yes, you do. And don’t forget it.”

Zuko tipped a finger under her chin. The familiar butterfly sensation rose up in his chest. “I won’t,” he promised solemnly. He leaned forward then to give the kiss she was expecting. They always managed to steal at least one when they came up here. 

The kiss warmed Katara down to her toes. He had already talked more than he had last night and that morning. If this was all she could do for him then she was happy in her place.

“ _Be there for him.”_

She would do just that.

Zuko finally released her lips and pulled back. Katara let out a happy sigh then settled against his shoulder. 

“This is my favorite,” she said quietly. Silence settled comfortably between the two of them. 

Zuko waited. Waited for her to ask a question. Any question. She hadn't been short on them the night before. No, last night she had been a factory of inquiries that he didn't know how to answer. She had asked him if he was ok earlier and he had said yes. He didn’t want to lie to her anymore. Now was a good time as any to give her the words he had recently formed. 

“Your dad gives really good advice,” Zuko blurted suddenly. Katara didn’t move from his shoulder.

“Yes he does,” she agreed. 

“I know I didn’t explain myself very well last night. I know you were frustrated with me,” Zuko began. 

“I wasn’t frustrated with you, I was frustrated with myself,” Katara said quickly. “I wanted to understand what you were saying and I just...couldn’t. I still don’t know if I can. But that’s ok. My Dad told me I don’t need to understand in order to help. I can just...be there.”

Zuko let the words sink in. “Like I said, good advice,” he repeated. 

“I just...I just don’t want you to avoid me or think that every moment we have together I’m going to want you to talk about your feelings. I don’t. What you want to tell me is entirely up to you. Whether I understand it all is irrelevant.”

The burden of explanation slipped off of Zuko’s shoulder and he impulsively kissed her again. 

“Thank you,” he whispered. 

She leaned her forehead up against his and closed her eyes. There were plenty of things in life to worry about - this did not need to be one of them. 

Zuko pulled back to look her in the eyes. He bit back a smirk when he saw that the ink on his forehead had transferred itself to Katara’s forehead too. A faint outline of an arch was etched over her eyes.

_The mark of the trusted._

He realized then that this mark applied to her as well, in so many ways. He could trust her. He could trust her with his worries, his secrets, his heart. 

He couldn’t let it all out at once; he didn’t even know where to start. But she would be there when he was ready. 

As the southern lights continued to dance in the sky, Zuko sighed and leaned his head on top of Katara’s. 

He was ready to be good to himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this fluffy little story. I've spoken about it in other author's notes, so all I can do is repeat myself. If you know someone who struggles with mental health, make sure you reach out to them. Don't try to push them, but make sure they know you're there. A simple phone call can make the world of difference for some people. 
> 
> If you struggle with mental health then reach out. Talk to someone. You'll be amazed about the difference it could make in that daily battle that you fight with your mind. As said in the story, be good to yourself. The world is going to beat us up and toss us around - there's no reason for us to do it to ourselves too.
> 
> Katara Alone has been posted.


End file.
